


When the Other Side Wins

by LadyRavenJade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Something of a mindfuck, genjutsus induced mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place where the sun always shines, expect when you want rain and the wind blows gently, unless you would rather it not. This is paradise. This is peace. This is…genjutsu.  One-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi relaxed, keeping one eye on his genin and the other on Jiraiya’s newest novel. He couldn’t wait to find out if the main character was really- oh she was. Kakashi blinked. That was the 5th time he had guessed accurately what was about to happen. This was odd because one the best things about the book series was things never turned out the way he expected. No matter, Jiraiya’s books were perfect as always. He was merely getting better at ‘looking underneath the underneath’ of the subplots.  
This pleased him immensity, almost as much as being lucky enough run into his favorite author and getting him to sign his new book. In fact he had been able to get Jiraiya to sign his entire collection.  
The man was always happy to speak with a fan and Kakashi had been fortunate enough to find him quite a few times this past month.  
In fact Jiraiya had been around an awful lot more then usual lately…but why shouldn’t he be? This was the safest and most secure Konoha had ever been. It’s no surprise that the sanin was taking a well deserved break here with family and friends.   
Yes after the Last War or the War of the Nations, there was peace. The idea of fighting again like they had been in the past was repulsive to all the five great nations. They were comrades in arms now, every shinobi no matter the village.  
It was all because of there great Hokage of course, without him the battle would have been lost.  
“Oi Kakashi sensei! Are we done yet?” Called Naruto loud as always.   
Sakura scolded him for being rude as was her way, while Sasuke smirked at Naruto for getting in trouble with Sakura again.  
Kakashi evaluated their work and saw that they had done well, as was expected of his students.   
“Yes Naruto, you have completed the mission.”  
“Alright! We did great guys!” Naruto enthused, his teammates rolled their eyes affectingly at his antics and Kakashi went back to his book.  
“Hey Sensei!” Naruto called again. “Mom wants to know if you’re coming to dinner tonight.”  
Kakashi thought about it. He had dinner with his student’s family most nights, but somehow he never got tired of seeing Minato sensei. Occasionally it would just be them, but Obito and Rin came as well more often than not. They were truly a family….a family.  
“Not tonight Naruto. My father’s getting back from a mission today. Some other time?”  
“Sure Sensei! Have a good time with your dad.”  
Hmm…it wasn’t like Kakashi to forget something like that, but he knew his father was coming back today for weeks now. Still it had only slipped his mind momentarily.   
It was a few hours till he should return, but he supposed he should head to the gate now so he wouldn’t be late.  
It always seemed that no matter how early he set out he was always late somehow.  
No matter this time he would get there right on tim-  
He stopped. It was quicker to go through the training grounds and his feet had lead him down a familiar path one he had taken a hundred times.  
There was a stone… Kakashi recognized it of course. It was a monument of Konoha, the smooth unbroken surface representing their everlasting strength and the Will of Fire.  
Kakashi approached the stone slowly, almost reverently. He dragged his hand down the smooth surface…sometimes he thought he could feel…no it was smooth and unbroken.


	2. Sakura

_Inner Sakura_

Because genjutsus and inner voices do not mix well.

________________________________________

Sakura smiled at the flowers she had picked up from the Yamanaka flower shop they really brought more color into the room. Sakura had always admired the Uchiha clan compound whenever she had walked past it as a young girl. It was so elegant and it was disheartening to see it go to waste. No matter, the Uchiha clan would flourish once again, one new life at a time. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. She wasn't far along, but she knew it was a boy. Mothers just know these things you know?

Ahh there was Naruto again at the door or maybe it was Sasuke come home from training.

"Sakura-chan! I went by to see you at the hospital, but they said you went home early. Are you feeling okay Sakura-chan!"

"Of course Naruto I'm feeling fine now, just a bit of nausea, but we were slow and Tsunade-sama sent me home."

"I'm glad Sakura-chan! I made a new ninjutsu I wanted to show you! I can't wait to show it to our baby! It'll be such a good little ninja!"

"Now, now Naru-Sasuke-kun. Our baby will be whatever they want to be, maybe a medic nin?"

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan maybe a smart kunoichi like you!"

Sakura smiled at her husband. He was so sweet. She was so glad she married Naruto-kun. Sasuke would always have a special place in her heart, but she knew that after he left and caused her so much pai-

"Sakur..r..ra"

_"What Sasuke? Naruto? Why does my head hurt? Where am I."_

_"Why is he fading in and out."_

_"I can't hear clearly"_

_"Everything looks weird, it feels weird."_

_"I'm so tired."_

"Sakura!" His arms caught her before she falls just like he always does.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm sorry, I guess I was feeling a bit more sick than I thought. "

"Sakura you look like you fainted; you need to be more careful. That's the next Uchiha heir you're carrying you know." It's so sweet how he shows concern. She knows he cares about her.

"I'll be more careful Sasuke. Hey have you seen Naruto? I think he was here a little while ago."

"That dobe said something about a new jutsu. Think he was going to show it to Hinata."

"Right, well I wanted to tell you-"

"hmm What was I doing? Oh yes to Yamanaka's for some flowers."

Sakura left her parents' house to make her first trip to Ino's that day. The flowers her mother had placed by the window earlier had been moved to the guest room as Ms. Haruno was expecting a visit from her elderly grandmother that afternoon who she hadn't seen in some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan going through several different characters and adding their names to the character list as I go. While I have tons of ideas mentioning your favorite character and what you think their idea of 'true happiness' for be would be helpful and my help get me more interested in this story.


End file.
